Quatre Mots
by Illheart
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Quatre mots. Quatre pensées de Calgara pour accompagner son ultime combat, son ultime exclamation au monde: "Allumez le feu de Shandora"!


Calgara et Norland sont sans doute à compter dans les personnages les plus tragiques du monde de One Piece. Deux ennemis d'abord, puis alliés, et enfin meilleurs amis qui n'auront jamais pu réussis à tenir leur promesse de se revoir... Cette histoire quoique l'on puisse dire est sacrément déchirante. Et il est vrai qu'Oda a toujours été doué pour savoir écrire ce genre de tragédies. Mais ces deux hommes là, ils sont sous-exploités. Sérieusement? Il n'y a personne pour avoir envie d'exploiter leur histoire, leur tragédie et leur amitié à la limite de la bromance (voir même plus si affinités?).

Qu'à cela ne tienne! Moi je m'y colle! Et je souhaite ne pas être la seule à l'avenir.

Les thèmes musicaux utilisés dans la conception de cet OS: _Seasons_ d'Aso, _Falling in Reverse_ & _Wings_ d'Eden.

Encore une fois cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du topic Wanted du **Forum de Tous les Périls**. Sur le personnage de Calgara forcément, et avec pour thème: **Mon plus grand regret**. Les thèmes sont issus de tables de prompts de la communauté **livejournal pompom power,** avec l'aimable autorisation de **benebu**.

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **Q uatre mots**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

 _Colère_.

C'était un homme en colère qui avait saisi sa lance aux plumes écarlates. C'était un monstre peint de rouge et de rage qui s'était jeté sur les ennemis de son peuple et de son pays. C'était une créature qui transperçait les corps sans la moindre hésitation, couvrant son arme, son corps, et son visage d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Un sang qui méritait d'être versé. C'était un guerrier en colère, à l'image d'un animal féroce protégeant son territoire et ses enfants, qui avait bondi sur ces inconnus se revendiquant maîtres de sa terre et de leurs vies. Les cris de ses agresseurs parvenaient à ses oreilles, sans provoquer autre sentiment qu'une frénésie meurtrière, dont il se munissait pour abattre plus d'assaillants dans la foulée. Sa lance traversait sans vergogne la chair offerte, empalant, décapitant et achevant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa funeste route.

 _Colère_.

C'était ce Grand Guerrier de Shandora qui avait reprit les armes à peine avait-il retrouvé ses esprits. Un homme puissant qui avait entraperçu à ses côtés le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme. Mouss. Sa fille bien aimée. Et non loin d'elle, un jeune homme complètement effondré, détruit et encore sous le choc de ce tremblement de terre qui les avaient envoyés bien loin de leur île natale. Seth. Son gendre. C'était cet homme à l'immense fourrure rouge lui recouvrant le dos, qui avait prit les armes pour défendre et venger ce qu'il venait de perdre… Une paix, un pays, une fille.

 _Tristesse_.

C'était un homme empli par la tristesse qui avait poursuivi les affrontements. Un homme qui voyait les corps de ses camarades tomber tels de branches abattues de tous les côtés. Ses frères qui peinaient à se battre, et qui continuaient de s'effondrer sous les coups de cet ennemi se disant Dieu de ce lieu. Il entendait leurs cris d'agonie, leurs derniers soupirs, et les pleurs des femmes ainsi qu'enfants qui fuyaient en arrière. Des pères, des fils, des frères, des maris, des amis qui continuaient de s'entasser sous ses pieds rougis par le sang, celui de ses camarades mélangé à ceux de ces envahisseurs destructeurs. Une hérésie.

 _Tristesse_.

C'était un homme blessé, qui venait de se faire traverser par large lance déjà couverte d'un sang appartenant aux siens. Un guerrier qui continuait de voir ceux qu'il avait pour proches, tomber, mourir, s'éteindre à jamais. Un autre cri, plus puissant, le fit quitter sa rage meurtrière quelques instants. A quelques pas, non loin derrière, Seth venait de se faire poignarder en plein cœur. Protégeant le corps de son épouse, il avait été pris en traître par ceux-là mêmes qui se proclamaient maîtres de tout. Il croisa son regard, empli de larmes et d'appels à l'aide, puis à son tour le jeune homme s'effondra dans un bain de sang. Sur le corps d'une femme, le corps de sa femme. Et de la fille du guerrier fou, hurlant d'horreur.

 _Perdu_.

C'était ce Grand Guerrier de Shandora qui ne comptait plus le nombre des corps qui s'amassaient autour de lui. Un homme qui ne reconnaissait même plus les visages de ses frères et ses sœurs sous les montagnes de sang, ainsi d'ennemis qui revenaient toujours en plus grand nombre. Un tourbillon de blanc qui dansait autour de lui, le pénétrant de ses milliards de lames, écorchant sa chair et se gorgeant dans un bruit sourd de sa souffrance. Sa détresse. C'était un homme qui en l'espace de quelques minutes s'était vu arraché tout ce qui avait un jour compté pour lui. Sa maison. Sa fille. Son gendre. Sa paix… Son espoir.

 _Perdu_.

C'était lui qui refusait de tomber sous les attaques sournoises de ses agresseurs. Un homme qui se jurait de tenir pour honorer la seule chose qui lui restait : une promesse. Une promesse entre deux amis. Deux meilleurs amis qui s'étaient déclarés solennellement qu'ils se retrouveraient un jour passant. C'était ce puissant guerrier, qui ne se permettrait pas de tomber sans avoir réussi, sans l'avoir revu. Une promesse, un espoir qu'il devait garder pour ne pas sombrer.

 _Regret_.

Une pointe de lance creusa une nouvelle plaie dans sa peau claire. S'enfonçant sans ménagement, n'épargnant aucun muscle, aucune chair, aucun organe, aucune veine sur son passage. Elle continuait de s'insinuer, juste au dessous de son poumon droit, avant de se retirer d'un coup sec. Le sang gicla. L'homme trembla. Ses jambes faillirent, il trébucha.

 _Regret_.

Son genou ne toucha pas terre. Dans son esprit dansaient d'autres images, les souvenirs d'une vie meilleure. Les souvenirs de sa fille se parant de ses plus beaux atours au lever de la lune. Les souvenirs de Seth lui prenant la main et l'entraînant dans un ballet sauvage sous les acclamations des siens. Les souvenirs de la cloche de son peuple au son clair, perçant les airs et les cieux pour rejoindre un coeur lointain. Un coeur proche du sien. Sa lance égorgea un ennemi à sa portée. Le sang vint éclabousser son visage, couvrant sa face entière d'une couleur éclatante, le rouge carmin et encore chaud du liquide sanguin.

 _Regret_.

Deux lances percutèrent son dos de plein fouet, lui arrachant un cri monstrueux. Ses jambes tremblèrent de nouveau, et sa vue se troubla l'espace d'un instant. Dans son esprit s'animaient d'autres images. Celles de ce visage, de cet homme qui avait débarqué un jour et bousculé sa vie comme jamais personne ne l'avait auparavant fait. Des réminiscences de sa voix, haute et masculine, adulte et naïve à la fois. Une voix singulière. Une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis trop longtemps. Une voix qu'il percevait dans des échos troubles. Une voix douce qui l'appelait encore _« Mon ami »_.

 _Regret_.

Les cris ne l'atteignaient plus. Qu'ils soient ceux des siens fuyants le combat, ou des ennemis riant de ses efforts vains. Il ne les voyait plus non plus, ces tâches de blancs qui se tâchaient petit à petit de rouge. Le guerrier de Shandora ne voyait plus ces corps qui s'effondraient sous ses assauts faiblissants. Il n'était plus là. Il rêvait ailleurs, de ces jours avec cet homme qui avait piétiné ses convictions sous ses chaussures. Cet homme qui l'avait fait rire comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant son arrivée. Cet homme pour qui il avait versé des larmes, celles d'un guerrier, d'un ami qui se repentissait, et qui lui suppliait de revenir sur sa terre pour continuer de lui conter ses folles histoires d'un monde inconnu au sien.

 _Regret_.

C'était Calgara qui ne sentait même plus les piqures constantes des lames ennemies dans sa peau et ses muscles.

 _... Regret_.

C'était Calgara qui s'effondrait sous les yeux horrifiés des guerriers de Shandora restants.

 _... ... ... ... Regret_..

C'était lui qui songeait à cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits le jour de son départ.

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ..._ _Regret_...

C'était lui qui pensait à son ami mortifié s'il n'était pas là pour l'accueillir.

 _..._ _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._ _Regret_...

Aux larmes qu'il aurait lui aussi s'il se rendait compte qu'il était parti sans l'attendre.

 _..._ _..._ _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._ _Regret_...

A ce précieux rire qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais retentir à ses oreilles.

 _..._ _..._ _..._ _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._ _Regret_...

A ce sourire sincère qui avait su le dompter.

 _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._ _Regret_...

A tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

 _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._ _Regret_...

A tout ce qui ne pourrait jamais plus se produire.

 _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._ _Regret_...

A cette promesse que jamais il ne pourrait honorer.

 _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._ _Regret_...

Et au seul mot qui lui restait…

 _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _..._ _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ..._ _Regret_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Seulement le _regret_.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Les suites de petits points ne sont pas un bug. C'est un parti pris esthétique._

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plus et que vous trouverez une explication quant à ce choix que j'ai fait pour la fin._


End file.
